A Twisted Tale
by The May Waters
Summary: The Marauders Era and Harry Potter's has switched places. This creates all kinds of dilemmas and Ron Weasley is in Azkaban for betraying the Potter's and for being a convicted Death Eater. Harry and Ginny are dead, leaving their only son, James in the care of Ginny's parents.
1. The Boy Who Lived

****PLEASE NOTE! This story is not written by me, it is written by my friend. My friend and I have agreed together to post each other's stories on each other's profiles. She is a member of a FanFiction site called Inkitt. Some of my better stories will be going onto her profile there and her stories will be posted here on mine. We call it a fair trade off. Thank you for understanding.

* * *

A Twisted Tale

By Samantha Foote

Summary: The Marauders Era and Harry Potter's has switched places. This creates all kinds of dilemmas and Ron Weasley is in Azkaban for betraying the Potter's and for being a convicted Death Eater. Harry and Ginny are dead, leaving their only son, James in the care of Ginny's parents.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Boy Who Lived

* * *

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the third month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the third month dies ..._"

* * *

Harry bravely faced the Dark Lord in the hallway, how could he have been so careless to leave his wand on the couch. Their secret keeper was a manipulative man, at the moment Harry was wishing he had insisted on having his original choice as his secret keeper. Him or Hermione, but Ginny and Harry had chosen the unsuspecting man and now they were paying for it.

"Ginny, take James and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" He shouted down the hall as the Dark Lord slithered his way up the stairs toward him.

His last thought as the Dark Lord screamed "Avada Kedavra" was of his beautiful wife that he had started dating in sixth year. How he promised he would never hurt her, not because she had six older brothers, but because he loved her. She reminded him of his son, the son who looked like him but with warm hazel eyes.

"Harry, no Harry!" Ginny screamed holding baby James in her arms as she heard her husband drop to the floor dead. The door was closed and little James was wide-eyed. She placed him in the crib carefully as the Dark Lord smashed the bedroom door down.

"Stand aside girl." He hissed at Ginny as she stood protectively in front of her son.

"Not James, please no don't kill him, take me, kill me instead-"

"This is my last warning-"

"Not James! Please… have mercy… Not James! Please- I'll do anything…" Ginny was practically in tears, she never cried.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort said and Ginny fell to floor and as James sat in his crib looking at the man then at his mother he began to cry. Voldemort felt weakened, he didn't know why but before he lost his nerve he cried the same spell again. He was blown to bits destroying the house and leaving a baby crying in the crib.

* * *

"You just left him on my doorstep! Who leaves a baby on a doorstep?" Molly screeched, she was standing in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Arthur was at home with James who had not been confused by the familiar surroundings of his grandparents home. He occasionally asked where his parents were, but they were quick to divert the attention of the conversation. There was no way they could tell a one year old his parents were dead.

"You are the only family he has left." Albus explained calmly, picking up a peppermint snap and considering it.

"So you left him on our doorstep? You couldn't have, I don't know, knocked on our door!" Molly threw herself roughly into one of the chairs at the desk. Albus put the sweet in his mouth, a puzzled expression crossing his face as though he was considering the flavor. "It's not like we were in the Order you created or anything, we're not strangers, or muggles!"

"I quite understand that," there was a small grinding noise as he moved the peppermint from one side of his mouth to the other. "I thought you might like the surprise of it."

"Not when it concerns my daughter's only child. My grandson," Molly growled, waving away his offer of a Christmas tasting candy.

"Then I will know for next time."

"Next time!" She screeched. "What do you mean next time? Do you mean to tell me more of my children are planning on dying and leaving me with their children?"

"Of course not, but in the unlikely event it should happen, then I will know to knock on your door." Molly stomped from the office, realizing she would get no where with the senile wizard.

* * *

James was staring up at Molly while she fixed dinner, she'd nearly stepped on him several times already. He was holding a bottle of milk as he watched her cook, delighted at the sight of more complex bits of magic. James wandered into the living room to stare up at his grandfather who was reading the paper contentedly waiting for the rest of his family to arrive. He sat in the middle of the floor, happily drinking the milk provided for him as he watched the flames dance. Arthur glanced at the small boy, the fresh lightning bolt scar glistening in the flickering firelight. He knew the meeting with Albus Dumbledore had not gone well. It wasn't as if they didn't want to raise James, heavens no, they loved the little tyke. All they had wanted was an apology for leaving a one year old on the porch. If James had woken up at any point during the night, he could've wandered off and who knows where he would've been then.

"James!" Fred and George stumbled through the grate, smiling at the sight of the small child. Fred gently scooped the child up, laughing as his cup fell to the floor forgotten, nearly empty.

"Be careful with him," Angelina scolded as she stepped lightly into the room.

"Always darling." George pressed a quick kiss to her lips, grinning over at Fred who shook his head.

"No one wants to see them doing gross things, do they?" He teased James' belly, little giggles erupting into a happy screaming fit of tiny fist proportion. Bill affectionately rubbed James' hair as he and Fleur passed through the room to the kitchen. Charlie was still in Romania, but he's sent a toy by owl for James as soon as he found out what had happened. Percy arrived with Audrey and their two daughters; their youngest, Lucy, wanted Fred to pick her up too so she could play with James. The uncle settled for putting them both on the floor, just in time for Teddy and Victoire to arrive with their son Remus.

Once all of the family had arrived, including the grandchildren, they sat down to eat at the table in the garden. There was a noticeable hole where Harry and Ginny sat. A subdued silence endured the meal, despite the children shrieking and playful attitude. The adults only spoke when they needed something passed to them, and even then it was rare, settling instead for gestures to different bowls and plates.

The children were put to bed shortly after dessert and the adults were left alone. Bill pulled out the families emergency storage of Firewhiskey and passed the glasses around. The nursed the cup for a while before Arthur passed the bottle around once more and stood.

"To the boy who lived." Everyone repeated the gesture, knowing somewhere in the world complete strangers were doing a similar tribute. It didn't make them feel better, knowing the loss they suffered, but it seemed to open an opportunity for hope to brighten their lives again.


	2. Light Meets Dark

Chapter 2

Light Meets Dark

* * *

Lily Evans could say she was attracted to the mysterious boy she'd met in the park. He may have insulted her by calling her a witch-she certainly did not have a large wart on her nose and green skin-but it all made sense one way or another. Perhaps she was like Matilda. Lily sat in her room, staring out the window at the softly falling snow. It was too cold to play outside without a coat now; she wasn't even sure she could run into the little boy again.

A sudden idea hit her and she was rushing to find her warm boots and snow gear. Once she was all bundled up, she struggled to get the door open with her slippery gloves. Madison Evans saw her daughter and gently opened the door for her, sending her on her way out into the snowy park. Lily took her place in the bush he had been hiding in just the month before. She waited for several hours on end, until her father finally came looking for her. Lily had fallen asleep in the snow, her pale face turning quite blue. Richard Evans scooped his immovable child and carried her frozen form back to the house.

"I found her Maddie," Richard told his wife, setting the red head in front of the fire to help her warm up.

"Where on earth was she?"

"Hiding behind a bush in the park, she looked as though she was waiting for something."

"It's a good thing you found her before she froze to death." Madison knelt down and brushed the red hair back from her daughter's face.

"Will she be alright mum?" Petunia asked from the kitchen doorway.

"Hopefully, her face might burn a bit from almost acquiring frost bite." She replied, standing up to go and make some hot chocolate for when Lily would wake up.

About an hour after sitting in front of the fire, Lily startled awake and stared around. Her father was sitting in one of the large chairs watching over her, nursing a cup of tea.

"I didn't get to meet him," Lily flopped back down onto the ground and Richard raised his eyebrows at his daughter.

"Maddie, she's awake."

"I'll bring the cocoa."

"Who didn't you get to meet darling?"

"The boy," Lily sat back up and attempted to remove her gloves.

"What boy?"

"Tuney and I met a boy in the park a month ago and I wanted to meet him again."

"Why? He called you a witch," Petunia stuck her nose in the air as she carried a board game over to the coffee table.

"He seemed lonely, I don't think he meant it as an insult either. I just want to know a little more about him. I don't have many friends at school and I've never seen him at our primary school either."

"Maybe he's home schooled," Madison suggested, setting a silver tray down, four mugs of steaming hot cocoa with miniature marshmallows floating on top, sat delicately on the polished surface.

"That's what I thought at first too, but he doesn't seem like he's been home schooled." Lily explained reaching out for the nearest mug.

"Let's take off your coat darling."

"I want to find him again; I want to be his friend." Madison removed the puffy blue coat and set it across an arm of the couch.

"How about I try and help you next time okay? That way you won't be out in the cold and we won't worry as much." Lily nodded in acceptance, feeling a little bit sleepy from her day of cold activity.

"Back up to bed with you darling," Richard ushered his daughter towards the steps and she crawled half heartedly up them, eyes already drooping closed.

"I worry about her a lot Dick," Madison, wrapped her fingers through her husbands, Petunia sat quietly staring at the flames of the fire.

"I do too, but this friend of hers sounds very intriguing."

"Indeed."

"If we meet him, what do you say to dinner with the child and his family?"

"I knew there was a reason I married you Dick," Madison kissed her husband on the cheek and left to go fix a spot of dessert.

* * *

Sirius Black didn't like his cousins one bit. They were always brown nosing up to the higher class adults and when he would sit in silence during any pureblood conversation it was as if he wasn't really there. He had no interest in the affairs of blood, it sounded a bit disgusting to him. It sounded as though his parents and others enjoyed cutting wizards open just to see if they would bleed mud or normally. It sounded inhumanely cruel, but he didn't dare voice his opinion because he had felt his father's wrath a few too many times. Sirius preferred to stay in his room, except when he was needed for menial things. He spent a fair amount of time reading books from the family library, but after a few chapters they would bore him because of the socialite standards.

He didn't have any friends and their house elf seemed to have a vendetta against him. Regulus would talk to him occasionally but the two didn't get along as great as they probably should. Sirius had recently taken to hiding away the families wireless and listening intently to Quidditch matches and other news.

It was a sunny day in mid July when Sirius was only nine going on ten when they crossed through muggle London by chance. His parents were complaining about the deep inconvenience, all because the ministry was reinforcing the protective enchantments on apparition points. He walked a few paces behind his mother secretly hoping he would get lost in the crowd of muggles and be taken away. They passed by a vendor selling magazines and his eyes drifted. There on the cover of one of the shiny copies was a scantily clad model sitting on the most gorgeous hunk of metal he had ever seen. Sirius paused and pressed his wide eyes up against the glass it was contained in, searching quickly for the name of the metal contraption.

"Ma'am, would you keep better track of your son?" The magazine vendor called out to Walburga just as he located the name. _A motorcycle._

"Come along Sirius," She snapped, disdainfully sweeping her robes up as muggles pressed around them. He pulled himself away from the window which he seemed to be glued to and quickly rejoined his family, glancing back once more at the sleek black motorcycle which he now craved as a possession. "I don't know what you were looking at, but whatever muggle item you saw, it's not worth your time."

Another famous saying from his mother, muggles simply weren't worth the time of day. Yet the motorcycle seemed to be much better than any wizarding alternative. Surely riding one of them was better than spinning in circles while feeling like you'll be incinerated during the journey to wherever; or even better than feeling like you've just been on an insane twisted staircase and want to puke in the nearest gutter. Sirius figured he would one day have one of those contraptions, even if it was just to spite his mother.


End file.
